


A Railway Named Desire

by losingmywill



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Sex, first smut I write, it's pretty vanilla, oh my god never thought writting those tags, sex in a wagon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losingmywill/pseuds/losingmywill
Summary: Summary: Hiccup and Astrid fight before embark their trip towards Valka's home to spend New Year. Soon enough, they find the solution in the metallic wagon's inner. One-shot Modern au NSFW
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Kudos: 18





	A Railway Named Desire

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yes, like the movie "A Streetcar Named Desire" Though it's not inspired/based on it, I just borrow the title and played a bit with it. I recommend that film.
> 
> Side Note: Unison by Bjork inspired me for this.
> 
> I wanted to finish this before 2019 ended, but oh well :/

. 

.

.

She was _so_ fucking angry.

She kept trotting through the poorly lit hall and its smell of piss and its moldy patches scattered on the floor. Teeth sank on her bottom lip, scarcely retaining the boiling irate even though outrage seeps lower on her insides.

Crossing the control zone, delivering the tickets and entering in the train shrouded on a foul mood. Not a glimpse from the joyous love bubble the pair was spotted half hour ago. Because yes, she's to remember her boyfriend walking behind her, his ghastly limp with him, and she wants to stop and let the worry flood her. But she's awfully angry.

Their room is small, of dark wood and tinges of bogus gold running the threshold and window frame. There's a single bed at the left, and a cabinet attached to the right to snug their stuff.

"Let me…" Hiccup shyly says, after placing his bag onto the metallic shelves, Astrid senses his intention, so she quickly plucks her own bag away from his reach.

"I can handle _my_ things" she bites back lifting her bag and lodging it, and it's a bitter reminding than a grumpy advert.

His shoulders slumps in defeat and partly disappointment. Hiccup knows better than anyone on not push beyond those words, limiting himself in a silently nod of the head and stiffed jaw.

Both lovers sat awkwardly and taking each side end of the mattress. It wasn't exactly how they'd planned on spending their trip, the majority ideas involved weren't creative and they mostly coincided on a steamy ambiance and husky whispers and heated gropes. They were already heading in that motive since leaving the taxi; hand in hand and entering on the station, laughing, kissing and fooling around.

And then bloody bazars occurred. Christmas just days ago left its traces, the town in which they move after betrothing usually gets _too_ enthusiastic with the decorations. And there isn't other time of the year in which Astrid Hofferson's inner little child comes out as an overwhelming spirit of the festivity, demanding and sprawled with the excitement filling her to the brim.

It's adorable sometimes, unbearable when stretch to a peak. But she was his girlfriend, her soon-to-be-wife, and he loves her so much it broads his heart and makes his pulse race.

But an hour ago her behavior was hellish. They were calmingly strolling towards the train, until Astrid halted suddenly; a fat, smiling Santa, that's what caught her attention, it stood there with twinkle greyish eyes and holding its torch, fully displayed from the glassy showcase.

She crossed the threshold with a single goal in mind… but 'pompous red waves and uneven tan' stomped in and shoved her aside with wallet and cash in hand.

The more she recalls the incident the more sense Hiccup's actions have, yes, it was wise he'd grabbed her from the waist before earning a banning of the store and probably of the station –though it wouldn't be completely her fault- Gods, she's twenty four, soon five. What's she, a goddamn bratty child?

Yet, despite her boyfriend's good heart and kind motives, yanking her out and _yelling_ at her triggered the boiling churn in her stomach and hurt her pride too.

The rustle of the wheels was the only noise slicing through the thick silence between them. How he could start? Well, he tried to apologize, but he went half way stammering a feeble speech. Astrid determinably scowled at him, and decided to ignore him or reply curtly.

In the years he's spent with Astrid, a little space to clear the mind was better option than jumping in a solution with a hectic head. That doesn't necessarily mean rule out soothed words and amends.

For now, they could only stare at nothing and immerse in their thoughts.

Shit, he's gonna die alone.

His pocket buzzed strangely, until he realized it's his phone. Weird, he remembers turning it off. Pressing the button the screen flashed with a notification.

Scott 'snot' His cousin

Hiccup's thumb slides across and unblocks the cellphone.

**Scott 'snot' 18:57**

_Hey :) Cusie._

**Henry 18:58**

_What?_

**Scott 'snot' 19:00**

_You're on board?_

**Henry 19:01**

_If you mean on the train, yes._

**Scott 'snot' 19:02**

_Good, are you busy?_

**Henry 19:02**

_No._

**Scott 'snot' 19:03**

_Are you both not even fucking?_

Hiccup recognizes his wounded male pride, but that's stupid so he sweeps it away.

**Henry 19:04**

_What do you care?_

**Scott 'snot' 19:07**

_Virgins_

**Henry 19:09**

_What is it, Snot?_

**Scott 'snot** _'_ **19:10**

_Given you're not doing nothing, and probably Astrid's dying in boredom._

Hiccup rolls eyes and sighs loudly in exasperation.

**Henry 19:10**

_Fuck off._

**Scott 'snot' 19:10**

_A pleasure of me of gifting you a tutorial_

**Henry 19:11**

_Snot, srly. Fuck off._

Hiccup felt a shift at his side. Astrid. She's assessing her nails, and her blonde hair works as a curtain hiding her profile.

**Scott 'snot' 19:13**

_No fun cus_

_But really I've smthing you might be interest_

_A video, I just sent it_

**Henry 19:14**

_Better not be prank_

**Scott 'snot' 19:14**

_We're not kids._

His brows shoot upwards, ' _Says the man who still laughs at cock jokes'_. He took a long inhale. Before play the video, he makes sure of Astrid. She's fine, her knees almost touching his though. Did she scoop near to him?

The video's thumbnail can't hint anything bad, but coming from his cousin it's enough to be suspicious.

" _Yes! Oh my god! Yes, yes, yes! AH!"_

" _You like that?!"_

" _Harder!"_

" _You like it slut?! Your cunt fucke-!"_

Of course it'd to be porn.

His face raises some degrees, he felt suddenly awkward with a mix of feelings; annoyance, shame, -arousal, even if he denies it-. He quickly texted Scott;

**Henry 19:20**

_Very mature!_

**Scott 'snot' 19:21**

_You saw it?_

**Henry 19:21**

_What do you think?_

**Scott 'snot' 19:21**

_Well, that one's my favorite_

**Henry 19:22**

_Not funny! And fuck off!_

**Scott 'snot" 19:23**

_Bon voyage ;DDD_

"What the fuck, Hiccup?"

Shit.

"Scott" he only says. Astrid grimaces, she half-hates his cousin. Probably now thinking he's stupid for fall for it.

"You're stupid" Yep, just how he presumes. When he faces her, her expression is wrapped in wrathful.

"I know" answer drily.

"Like, really stupid"

"Yes, I get it!" Then he winces.

There's another shift, and her legs intertwines with his, "I'm given you a hard time" she teases.

"What?"

"I don't want us fight, babe"

"Yea-"

"So ask my for forgiveness"

He snorts. Astrid too, her head's tilted imprinted with a banter smirk.

"Where's the joke?"

"I am the joke"

She hums, "You're _mine_ joke"

"I can live with that"

They chuckle. Then Hiccup clears his throat.

"Forgive me, please" he took her hands, more confident she'll not withdraw them.

"Hiccup, babe, you did what you thought was right, and though I wanted to butchered you and hack your head off your body, I understand to a point. However" she smirks darkly, "Do that again and maybe _something_ 'll gonna be _missed_ in our next _fun_ moment"

He swallows, but nods otherwise, "Written down" he sighs, "I'm really sorry, love. It wasn't my intention of carry you like-"

"…A ragged doll?"

He nods.

"It's okay, Hiccup" she insist, but he shakes his head denying, "Just don't do that again, or it'll be more serious consequences" she warns.

"I'm sorry, and I love you"

Knuckles and thumb supports his weight of one side, with the left he caress her silky cheek. Holding neared bashful glances, their faces crimson and coyly smiles tugging lips. Hiccup finds himself just as enthralled as Astrid. Her beauty is something he'll never gonna truly get used to; every peek at her sky-blue eyes, at her smooth skin he knows very well how glows in the mornings, her sweet smiles and gracious giggles, every detail feels like the first time.

He's never guessed how _she_ looks at him, _what_ he thinks of him. Must be something really good so to stick with him and make him worthy of her eyelash's flirty fluttering, of the melody of her voice, her quiet gasps and gradually loud moans at dawns, and sunsets, and nights.

To welcome him within the valley of soft mounds of swelled flesh. Of fitting him happily between her toned creamy thighs.

The light flashes a bit, and the wagon's shake triggered a sway of her breasts, which hasten him to look at it. The linen white blouse flows freely with the cool wind from the open window. And yet another bid drags utterly his attention.

They stand, pushing through the fabric, a glimpse of their pinkish color –' _thanks oh bloody illumination_ '.

He raked his eyes upwards her sharps collarbones, her long neck, and catches the thick gulp she has made. They interlock blue and emerald once more.

Astrid proceeds with the first assault, unable to resist the strained binds.

She clashes her mouth with his, a kiss languorous and slow at first. They separate and graze each other's lips, occasionally exhaling warm breaths. His tongue creeps amidst his teeth, and she questions why isn't already shoving into her and tangling with hers.

The palm touching her cheek descends and cradles her nape, before sighing contently and press on the corners of her mouth, she opens it instinctively and strife in search for his chapped lips. Hiccup eludes her tries and starts peppering open-mouthed sloppy kisses across her nose first, coddling her light freckles over there, her jaw, and he lingers behind her ear, 'fuck, I love you so much' he whispers. He then travels down the column of her throat, tasting her sweetness, getting drunk with her whimpers.

"Hic-!" he sucks her right where the skin throbs. "Yes!"

He fidgets with the first buttons, exposing her chest for further access, and Astrid helps him despite her maddening state of pleasure, even though her rickety state. Their fingers collide pulling the collar open; in their eagerness they almost tore the cloth apart. She laughs, because she can, because she's in love and wants to _make love_ to this beautiful, stubborn, reckless man she'd the pleasure to meet and be betrothed.

"Touch me" she says, and it sounds lame to her ears, and not half of her inner desires were voiced. But she gives a crap, there're much ways to express it.

He raises his head, gifting Astrid a condescending smirk, "You wish that?" he asks, tracing his fingertips on her collarbone, "You do? How, Astrid?" his nails scrapes down what lets the cleavage see.

"I need your kisses, I crave for your touch, I want you entirely, babe" she mumbles it against his forehead.

Then again he claims her mouth whilst his hands kneed her ass, her hips, and her inner thighs. She moans, and it's a noise so rich and fucking enticing that he swallows it. He sees himself in keen urgency of archive everything that's Astrid; her essence, her soul, her mind and body. She's a precious he thought unattainable. And yet, she's here with him, and they're pouring their love in heated gropes and thirsty kisses. Right, she's not a trophy, and it's only a miracle she dates him firstly. At the same time, he wants to unravel her; shred her in blisses pieces with him within her, to only reconstruct her once more and again, again, again.

"Get naked" she commands, and those only sharps words reminding him how willingly he can be her slave, and never has to forget how strongly and independent she is. And if she wants something, she'll have it.

"Gladly" He shags off his t-shirt, throwing it somewhere on the room's floor. She tossed hers, and Hiccup can understand why he'd saw so clearly her breasts, "When you took it off?" he asks, referring to her bra.

"Oh. Remember when we went inside the coffee shop right after getting out the cab? And I said I needed the restroom?"

Realization struck him, making his jaw slack and wide in a silence 'O'. He recalls her walking out the door with a mischievous glint he couldn't fathom.

"Minx" He accuses.

"Oh, Hiccup" She laughs, "And you're saint" Taking hold of his clothed erection; she massages it.

"Astrid" he moans.

"You like it?" she asks just like in the video. Her boyfriend's eyes widen in horrid.

She laughs and kisses him again, "Come on. Let's beat those porn stars and their fake orgasms"

"Stop" he groans and it mingles with her chuckles.

Her small, caring palms cupped his jaw; attractively squared and bush barely growing, but itchy otherwise, "Let's unite tonight"; they delved in a gives-butterfly-smooch, caressing each other needy.

"Gods you're so beautiful" he whispers.

"So are you" she crooked her fingers on his waistband teasingly, after playing with the reddish hair of his pelvis, "I remember saying you to get undress"

"And I remember being raised a gentleman. So, ladies first"

She swatted his forearm, but leaned on her back sighing, "Such polite you say you are, have the pleasure."

With gleaming eyes, he roams her bare chest, heaving exhilarated. He took his jeans, unbuckling and sliding them downwards his skinny legs. Then positioned himself in the space of her spread legs. He planted kisses here and there whilst his dexterous and very long fingers unzipped her shorts, and then pulling of it ardently.

"Fuck!" she shrieks breathlessly as chill air kisses her limbs.

"You're soaked wet" he says flabbergasted peering her exposed underwear while takes off his shoes and hers before finishing undress both.

"What do you think, muttonhead? I've needed you since we left the house. And even after we discussed"

He swipes his index through it, triggering a throaty moan from her, "Foreplay?"

"Just fuck me"

Hiccup lowers his body until he's laying on his stomach as his elbows -placed below her knees- supports his weigh. He nibbles her inner thighs carefully, grazing above his teeth on the whitish skin.

" _Yes_ "

He parts the swollen, pink flesh, and dips his tongue in the slit.

"Yes!"

The taste is erotic as ever; musky, slick, and a hint of strawberry due her intimate soap for there. He circles and presses occasionally, prompting gasps from her. When he finds her clit, it's a whole different story.

"Fuck yes!" she springs as he sucks the little bundle, a bit of her sprays on his chin, and he really can't be more possible enamored.

"Like that you like that" he comments, continuing by licking the junction of her leg and thigh.

"D-don't stop, p-please"

"Never" they find each other's eyes; obscured and filled with an irresistible desire, he looms above her pelvis smooching the curly blonde hairs, "You're so…Astrid"

Her eyes roll back her skull, releasing an unhinged whimper.

Guaranteed she's ready; Hiccup lifts his upper body, dragging himself over her, rubbing his body with hers, "Think we're ready?"

"I've been for a while; I'm just waiting for you"

Being betrothed, and assured to spend their lives together, condoms usually weren't solicited. Except that Astrid's on the pill, just in case.

"Hurry up, babe" He positions, bracketing her lithe form in his arms whilst her legs and knees crooked around his shoulders, "Fuck me, Hiccup, please" she urges, pulling him closer. His head skims her folds, and it's overwhelming for both young lovers.

"Shit" he says in gritted teeth.

"Shit my brains out"

"Astrid!" Hiccup scolds.

"I'm sorry"

He wraps himself in his left hand, guiding through the heated flesh. At her entrance, he pushes; _inch by inch_.

" _Yeeeesss_ " Her spine bows upwards pushing her breasts near his mouth, ' _gods, I'm blessed_ ' he thought.

Once he feels his head's touching deep her cavern, he retracts, and slams back in.

"Oh my god!"

After that first assault, he rotates hips, penetrating shallow and slothful. His mouth catches one of her nipples, and nuzzles the cute bud. Because yes, he really thinks they're cute.

"No, no, no. We're not lazy today. You can make love to me other time, babe" she beseechs.

"Oh, come on, Astrid"

She narrows eyes and squeeze down muscles, making him stumbled.

"Fine" and he kisses her sweetly before groping her rear and settle more firmly on his knees, "Let's unite tonight" he repeats her earlier words. Tightly grabbing her hips, he resumes thrusting a bit tough in the molten velvet he's within.

"Mmmm, like that" One of her hands that isn't fisting the blanket frees her braid and massages her neck down to her left breast, "Hmm yes, Hiccup" She grinds back assisting him, moaning as his pace increases.

The mattress's levers below them screeches, the room ascends some degrees, and they don't feel the breeze anymore, only attending their warms breaths and exchanged panting, "Gods, Astrid" he mumbles as he fixates on her ricochet chest.

"Indeed" she chuckles. And she's so lost in him; his black-emerald, loving stare, his disjoin lips praising her between solid thrusts, his slender, yet strong limbs nestling her, her rough hands clutching her backside as he pushes heartily, and she swears he's not sexing her body and her for the sake of pleasure, but at the same time imploring her soul and shielding everything that's her, "Fuck" Indeed, he seizes her heart.

"Agh" he strangles in his saliva. Because he can't stand it, it's freaking addictive and he doesn't want this to end; not a bit. Not yet. It's too perfect, but then he wants her to reach the peak, and of course he pursues that goal for himself.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, ah, ah"

"C-close?"

She nods, "Y-y-you?"

He nods too.

Hiccup continued spearing her wildly; hips bucking and hers snapping against his in unison. A perfect union; emotions poured and skin coated in sweat, saliva and other fluids, their love and passion ravaging them physically, running through their dopey veins. Gods, it was so intoxicating, and hearing that sloppy-squishy sound they always create right where they connect. Yes, it's asphyxiating; it is lust, fondness, and deep, deep affection for each other blended equitably.

And the climax? The climax is amazing.

"Hiccup! Hiccupp! _Nghh-_!" his length touches spots she hardly knows she has, but he reaches, and she's thankful for that, and for now, his stoking's pretty good.

"Y-you the-re?"

"Yeah!"

And affirming her words; her slicks walls flutters and coaxed his thick member further, one hand on the sheets, the other snagging his forearms, she comes; howling, scratching, panting like she'd just ran a final. Her legs clamped tightly around his skull, but sure Hiccup can die ecstatic. She felt her owns fluids leaking, but she doesn't give a shit. She's touching the sky, seeing the stars with shut eyes. Admiring her man once she's opening them slowly. And _oh_ the view…

Above her, the light makes its magic, sharpening angles, illuminating bids of sweat, messy hair swaying and following the movements of its owner, Hiccup's watching straight at her, though trying his best with lidded eyes, but seeking her. She smiles, feeling completed, feeling satiated.

And then he comes; shoving harder –bending more her legs- and crying out versions of her name just like she did seconds ago; "Oh gods Astrid! You feel so good!" he says above his lungs. She admires that too, that fervent love of his for her. He grinds frenetic ensuing for that primal need, and groaning for the last time it's when he spills, balmy and sticky, she mewls at the feeling of his seed swelling her.

"You good, babe?" she purrs.

"Excellent" they shared a supple kiss, in knowledge how each can end sensitive after one session. Whilst Astrid untangles her legs from his neck, Hiccup rubs her shoulders tenderly.

"I'm sleepy" she murmurs.

Lights out, cleaned and spooning under the sheets, both lovers bask in their afterglow; breathing softly and enjoying the quietness.

"Astrid" Hiccup spoke, "I'm still sorry… for what happened in the store. It wasn't appropriate, and I only ashamed you"

She sighs, "It's okay. It is good you recognized your mistake. Yeah, it was stupid…" yawns, "…Half my fault, but as long it doesn't repeats"

Hiccup nods, and kisses her hairline, "I love you"

"Love you too, babe"

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ew, weak end. Actually, no. This one-shot is horrible. But oh well, here I present my ever first smut. I think…. yeah, I think it end up good…
> 
> Well, if you like or not, don't be afraid, tell me. I receive comments.
> 
> After this they fuck once more on the train, and finally arrived where's Valka house, and fuck again…
> 
> Okay, goodbye!


End file.
